The present invention relates to a connector for connecting a first partition at an angle to a face of a second partition, and more particularly concerns a self-locking connector adapted to interlockingly engage a mating structure on the first and second partitions to retain the partitions together.
It is desirable to use self-locking connectors for interconnecting partitions for many reasons. The self-locking connectors are more secure than connectors that are not locked in position, such that they provide improved safety when interconnecting partitions. Further, self-locking connectors are less likely to be improperly installed by installers if properly designed. Nonetheless, it is preferable that they do not increase the number of parts required for assembly and that they be easy to manufacture and use.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,487,246 shows an existing partition system that includes partitions having a vertical row of slots located at opposing ends of the partitions, which slots are accessible from a front of the partitions. However, in partition systems having vertical rows of slots, the forces of engagement by hooks into the slots are vertical, such that the hooks tend to be held in the slots with gravity. Another aspect, in our opinion based on our experience and testing, is that vertical gaps are "more visible" than horizontal gaps or at least more sensitive to visual recognition by users of dimensional inconsistency. Accordingly, the vertical gaps can be larger in width and/or less uniform than horizontal features without being objectionable. This makes it more difficult to provide an interlock feature on the connector that is able to function well with a horizontal gap that must simultaneously also be very uniform and narrow in width.
Accordingly, a connection system for partitions is desired solving the aforementioned problems and having the aforementioned advantages, and that is adapted to function properly given the constraints of a horizontally extending feature for receiving the connectors.